Alive Once Again
by Flower381
Summary: Ten long years, and everyone has changed. Christine is married to Raoul, who is a gambler and a drunk, Christina is lonely without her angel of music, and Erik feels lost and empty without his angel, Christina, by his side. What happens when the de Chagny family and the lone Daae arrive on Coney Island will change everyone forever. *Christina is Christine's twin*
1. Chapter 1- Ten Long Years

Love Never Dies

 **Disclaimer: this musical doesn't belong to me, but to Andrew Lloyd Webber and its creators. This is another idea from _PhantomFanGirl_ , but she let me use it, so I'm grateful to her for that. Now this story is going to take a couple of twists and turns.**

 **Twist 1: Christine's twin sister and the Phantom do the whole _Beneath a Moonless Sky_ thing.**

 **Twist 2: Christina (until we think of a better name) has a _daughter_ named Madeleine.**

 **Twist 3: Christine overhears the whole _BAMS_ exchange between the two.**

 **Twist 4: Someone from OUR world gets involved in this story.**

 **Twist 5: The cast has been chosen by us, yes. There will be some cast members from other versions you've seen.**

 **Cast of Characters:**

 **The Phantom- John Owen Jones**

 **Christine De Chagny- African American (someone new)**

 **Raoul de Chagny- Joseph Milson**

 **Gustave de Chagny- Harry Child**

 **Christina Daae- African American (someone new; OC)**

 **Madame Giry- Maria Mercedes**

 **Meg Giry- Summer Strallen**

 **Please enjoy the story! This first chapter is in Erik's POV during the _Beneath a Moonless Sky_ conversation.**

* * *

Chapter 1: "Ten Long Years"

* * *

Erik had never seen such a beautiful, passionate woman such as the one he was gazing at through the glass doors. Her black curly hair was pinned up in a beautiful bun. Her white dress looked as elegant as her skin. She looked as pristine as the angel she was. He thought all of these things about his first love Christine, but she left him for her childhood sweetheart Raoul. What was so great about the Vicomte? He was nothing but a prissy rich boy who squirmed his way into Christine's life and ultimately her heart. It was because of him and his fiancé that Christina was not by his side now. He remembered the night like it was yesterday…

* * *

" _ **Masquerade…**_

 _ **Paper faces on parade…**_

 _ **Masquerade…**_

 _ **Hide your face- so the world will never find you…"**_

 _Erik knelt down next to the musical monkey, heartbreak and sadness etching in his voice. He held his hand over the musical monkey's face as if to describe his very existence._

 _He heard the sound of a wedding dress swishing, and he turned to see his beloved standing before him, her face distraught and hurt. She slowly lifted her hand, removed the ring, and held it out for him to take._

 _His hand grasped hers in a loving manner as he sung out the four words he wanted to say ever since Christina found her way into his heart,_ _ **"Christina, I love you…"**_

 _And then she was out of his life again. She cried as she glanced in-between Raoul and Christine, and himself. She turned to him and gave him one final kiss, before she broke away from his hold and ran from the lair, still crying as she went into Christine's arms, crying._

* * *

It sent a wave of anger through him. How dare they keep his beloved from him! Everyone thought their story was over, except for Erik and Christina. Christina had found him a few years after the fiasco, and they ended having a night of love, passion, and desire. Erik loved the feeling of her skin against his and Christina loved everything he had to give in return. But as his angel was asleep in his arms beside him, he knew he had to leave her. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with her; he loved her with all his heart as she was _his_ heart. But because he was born with this cursed deformity, he couldn't bear her gaze on it. _Don Juan_ was a prime example.

* * *

" _ **Christina, that's all I ask of…"**_

 _Then his true face was unveiled through the act of Christine removing his mask and wig, for all, even his Christina to see. Unable to bear the wrenching sight of her gazing at him in astonishment, he took her under his cloak and fled from the theater._

* * *

Now it was his time to shine. The past was behind him. Now, it was time to focus on the present.

He had the doors and smoke flash the doors open and announce his entrance. He gazed at the young woman's back and noticed it tense as she realized she was no longer alone in the room. She slowly turned around and looked at him in shock, and he could register how beautiful she had become in the past ten years. Her facial features had become more firm but still held that gentle hold; her eyes had become more vibrant, and her glasses made her look even more beautiful.

He started to walk in the room towards her and she slowly backs away with every step he takes. Erik knows it's because she is still upset and angry for leaving ten years ago, has had no contact with her since, and she thought he was dead. That was ample reason to have anger.

Christina's back reached the piano behind her, but she stopped by the left side before she replied.

" _ **So it was all an empty lie…**_

 _ **One final lie to fool us all…**_

 _ **To make your death our story's end…**_

 _ **To put your life beyond recall…"**_

She saw his work on the music stand and lifted it for him to see, and whispered angrily,

" _ **How dare you try and claim me now!**_

 _ **Invade my life- ensnare my voice!"**_

" _ **If you could know the pain I've known, then you would know I had no choice…"**_ As he neared her, he could see her eyes begin to tear up and lose some of their anger, and Erik immediately felt really terrible for how he acted and left without any warning. _**"My Christina…"**_

" _ **Your Christina…"**_ she answered through tears.

" _ **I was yours one brief night long ago…**_

 _ **Long ago, with a man that I no longer know!"**_

Erik then let a little of his irritation appear in his demeanor over this whole ordeal. He wasn't the only one who made choices. She did too. He was hoping she would come and look for him during the past years they were apart, but he never heard a sign or a word from her once, not even a letter! She went back to that fop and her sister and watched them get married. And still, no word from her!

" _ **Ah Christina…**_

 _ **You came and found where I hid…**_

 _ **Don't you deny that you did!**_

 _ **That long ago night..."**_

He saw her anger completely falter as the realization dawned on her that all of this started because she desperately missed him and wanted to see him so much. That happened to be his desire as well, and as a result their sensual, sexual night was born.

In a few strides, he was behind her and had his arms around her body, and she leaned her head into his touch. He began to caress her body in a sexual way as his melodic voice was by her ear.

" _ **Once there was a night beneath a moonless sky…**_

 _ **Too dark to see a thing- too dark to even try…"**_

Christina stayed in his touch as they enjoyed each other's company. Erik was so relieved in this moment, even though his love was furious with him, he was content with the fact she was in his arms, and her touches heightened her senses.

" _ **I stole to your side, tormented by my choice…**_

 _ **I couldn't see your face- yet trembled at your voice…**_

 _ **And I touched you…"**_

She lifted her hand to slide down Erik's mask, and he remembered that all too familiar feeling when he tried to seduce Christine the first time he brought her to his lair.

" _ **And I felt you…"**_ he responded as he sighed into her touch.

" _ **And I heard those ravishing refrains…"**_ their voices blending together for an intoxicating melody.

" _ **The music of your pulse…"**_ Christina sang as she felt Erik's hands begin to continuously run up and down her body.

" _ **The singing in your veins…"**_ Erik added as he still sung into her ear.

" _ **And I held you…"**_

" _ **And I touched you…"**_

" _ **And embraced you…"**_

" _ **And I felt you…"**_

" _ **And with every breath and every sigh…"**_

" _ **I felt no longer scared…"**_ Christina sang as Erik turned her to face him. Erik could look into Christina's eyes and tell she never regretted that night, and he didn't either. Their faces leaned closer as if they wanted to kiss, their lips almost touching.

" _ **I felt no longer shy…"**_ Erik answered as he moved his hands to caress her face.

" _ **At last our feelings bared beneath a moonless sky…"**_

" _ **And blind in the dark as soul gazed into soul-**_

 _ **I looked into your heart, and saw you pure and whole…"**_ She continued to gaze and touch Erik's mask. His mask was off that night when they made love. He was bare that night, but he didn't feel whole. Not without her by his side.

" _ **Cloaked under the night, with nothing to suppress…"**_ He spun her around once more, and began to fondle her with hands as he did during _The Point of No Return._ His sensual, musical fingers began to linger across her breasts, her head, and her waist, and he could feel her shiver in pleasure under his touch, and he smiled as he knew he ignited the old flame within her. _**"A woman and a man- no more and yet no less..."**_

" _ **And I kissed you…"**_ He then began to kiss every part of her body he could kiss until he reached her neck, and held her head back as he began to kiss every part of her neck.

" _ **And caressed you…"**_ she answered back as she felt him remove his lips from her neck, and once more was turned around, and it was she who began caressing him, igniting a fire of passion. He didn't want her to stop, but he knew if she didn't, there was no way he could control himself.

" _ **And the world around us fell away…**_

 _ **We said things in the dark we never dared to say…"**_

" _ **And I caught you…"**_ Erik gripped her waist and moved her closer.

" _ **And I kissed you…"**_

" _ **And I took you..."**_

" _ **And I begged you…"**_

" _ **With a need too urgent to deny…**_

 _ **And nothing mattered then- except for you and I…**_

 _ **Again and then again- beneath a moonless sky…"**_

Now was the time when their night of passion was over and Erik had to deliver the terrible truth of why he left. Not that he would blame her for being upset. She wakes up to tell him she is ready to stay with him, and he was no longer there. He could imagine the heartache she must have had to endure.

" _ **And when it was done- before the sun could rise…"**_ Erik pulled away from their touch, and squeezed her hands tenderly before turning away, touching his mask.

" _ **Ashamed of what I was- afraid to see your eyes…**_

 _ **I stood while you slept, and whispered a goodbye…**_

 _ **And slipped into the dark beneath a moonless sky…"**_

Erik could still remember the night that changed them both. He remember stroking Christina's soft, yet disheveled curly hair, while deciding he couldn't stay with her once more. He couldn't bear to see her on the run with him, as he was still a wanted man in Paris for the crimes at the Opera House, and for kidnapping the very woman he had sex with. He gave her a long lingering kiss on her lips before moving himself from the bed to get dressed. He then turned to make sure his muse was asleep before taking his leave. Noticing she hadn't awoken since he made his arrangements, he gave her one final kiss on the forehead, before slipping into the shadows once more.

He felt his coat being gripped and her slender head against his back as she belted out her feelings for him.

" _ **And I loved you!**_

 _ **Yes, I loved you!**_

 _ **I'd have followed anywhere you led!**_

 _ **I woke to swear my love- and found you gone instead!"**_

" _ **And I loved you!"**_

" _ **Oh, I loved you!"**_

" _ **And I left you!"**_ Erik placed his hands on hers in an iron grip, trying to get her to understand his reason for leaving.

 _ **"How I loved you!"**_

" _ **And I had to- both of us knew why!"**_

" _ **We both knew why!"**_

" _ **And yet I won't regret from now until I die…**_

 _ **The night I can't forget beneath a moonless sky…"**_

" _ **And now…"**_ Erik asked, waiting for Christina to say it wasn't over between them, for her to say it was alright to start again, but what he got was the complete opposite. He felt empty air again as he realized she had removed her hands from his.

" _ **How can you talk of now?**_

 _ **For us…**_ there is no now."

So that was it? There was nothing anymore? The music, the love, the passion, everything was gone? No. Erik refused to believe it. It wasn't over. For his, and most importantly, Christina's sake, it would never be over.

* * *

 **Ok, that was the first chapter. Please send your reviews and thoughts. We'll update as soon as we can. Send your ideas for the second chapter, about which songs and POV it would be in. We thought to do a drabble where Christine hears this conversation going on, but then we decided against it because it would be inappropriate on Christine's part. So again, please leave your ideas and reviews, you will get credit for your ideas!**

 **-IsisFlower381**


	2. Chapter 2- Promises and Blackmail

Love Never Dies

 **Disclaimer- Nothing related to _Love Never Dies_ belongs to me, but to Andrew Lloyd Webber and its respective creators. This chapter will start a little bit before the end of _"Once Upon Another Time"_. Sorry I haven't updated in a while; my friend and I have been busy. So here we go with the next installment, and we hope you all enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 2- "Promises and Blackmail"

" _ **Once upon another time…"**_

Christina's voice faded out long before the tenor's, allowing her hand to linger in his for a few moments, before she finally remembered her place and standing. She shouldn't be doing this: it would be a betrayal for Christine and Raoul. Christine- Because she had a previous connection with their fallen angel of music, and after the tragic night in Erik's lair, they weren't on good terms. Raoul- Because Erik had threatened him plenty of times; first with the falling chandelier, then the next morning with _Don Juan Triumphant_ , raging fire at the cemetery, and finally, hung a noose around his neck, trying to force his sister-in-law to marry him. Yes, it was safe to say Raoul had a worse history with Erik, than any of them combined.

Christina shook her head and immediately snatched her hand away, and walk to the other side, but not before noticing the hurt and anger in Erik's eyes. But what should it matter to her? She may have come to him of her own volition, but he was the one who decided to leave all because he was "ashamed of who he was" and he was "afraid to see her eyes".

 _I can't believe him!_ She thought indignantly as she fidgeted with her curls. _He makes it all about himself again, without no concern for me! I told him before his face never haunted me. Does he think I'm so_ shallow?!

Christina was completely engulfed in her own thoughts that she was startled when she felt a weight around her waist and something wet on her dress.

" _ **Auntie, please, we're scared!**_

 _ **What a dream- an awful dream!"**_ said Gustave, his fists gripping her urgently.

" _ **Someone strange and mad- seizing us and drowning us!"**_ her daughter, Madeleine, who was on her front continued as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Shhh…children, it's going to be alright," Christina said, putting her anger and own thoughts to tend to the needs of the children. She patted Gustave's head while placing a gentle kiss on Madeleine's before she turned and saw Erik staring at them in inquisitive curiosity.

"Children… _ **" come and meet a friend of mine…"**_ Christina said, still holding the two children securely, not trusting them around the mysterious masked man.

" _ **Welcome to my world, my friends."**_ Erik said, opening his arms to gesture to the place around them.

"Gustave…Madeleine…this is…" Christina couldn't finish the sentence. She knew she had to say, "Mr. Y", but how much terribly so she wanted to tell her daughter the man standing before her was her birth father. But before she could, Erik took over.

"Mr. Y," he said, giving a look towards Christina before looking down at the children. Christina shook with fear as Erik knelt and smiled into their faces.

"This place is yours?" Gustave questioned, and Erik nodded.

"Every inch of it belongs to me." He replied, with Christina steady watching in the background. She almost missed the sound of his husky voice.

" _ **Tell me where you'd like to go…**_

 _ **Tell me what you'd like to see…**_

 _ **I can grant any wish-"**_

Christina moved towards him then. She wanted to make sure it was alright with Christine and Raoul first before she let Erik take their son on a tour of an unknown world.

"No, Mr. Y, maybe I should see what their parents may-"

"Madame, please, I insist." Erik held up his hand before she could say another word, signaling this matter was not up for debate.

" _ **Could you show us if you please, all Phantasma's mysteries?**_

 _ **All that's strange, and wild, and dark, in the shadows of the park?"**_ Gustave question, while Madeleine nodded excitedly.

Erik chuckled and answered, "You shall see it all tomorrow. In fact, I will show you myself. I promise."

Christina had to end this. She was beginning to get a headache, and her stomach felt a little nauseated. She felt uncomfortable with Erik around them. Who knew what evil intent he had in store? She immediately rushed the children back inside the hotel room to their beds.

"Back to sleep now, children."

"Mother, why does he wear a mask?" Madeleine asked.

"Is he a magician?" Gustave added.

"Yes…um…in his own way." Christina answered, before she watched the children go back to their rooms. She sighed resignedly as she heard footsteps and then the doors to the balcony close. She thought he had left. Why was he still here?

"The girl, she looks a lot like you. Full of life, full of _you_ , my Christina."

 _Please stop using that endearment! I don't belong to you!_

" _ **Ten long years of yearning….**_

 _ **Years of dreaming for this moment…**_

 _ **When that miracle, that peerless instrument plays for me, just fleetingly…**_

 _ **Lays the ghost, which tortures me…tortures me…**_

 _ **Ah, Christina…"**_

She could feel him come behind her and place his arms around her and she cursed herself for falling into his embrace once again.

" _ **Help me through this sadness…**_

 _ **Do this kindness for your mentor…**_

 _ **Or your progeny, that perfect specimen, may disappear on Coney Island-**_

 _ **Vanish here on Coney Island…"**_

This tone of endearment, however, was whispered dangerously in her ear.

" _ **Ah, Christina…"**_

Christina's eyes snapped wide open, and she instantly detached herself. Her eyes contained shock and anger as tears began to well up in her brunette eyes.

"Erik…you're not suggesting…oh my word…you…you'd take Madeleine away?" she questioned in contempt as she tried to find her bearings.

"I know what Hammerstein is paying you. You are no longer singing for him. You sing for _me_ and _only for me._ " He walked over to reach her, but she still distanced herself from him.

"Erik, why? What type of man does the things you do? You're treacherous! I cannot believe you'd stoop so low as to blackmail me."

"Don't you want to help that drunken fool pay off his debts?" At Christina's astonishment, he added, "Oh yes. I heard all about that man gambling and leaving his entire fortune on a roulette table. And now he's using you as a source of money, because he cannot be the man he needs to be to provide for his family."

"That is enough!" Christina screamed, angry at him for insulting her dear brother-in-law. "Raoul may have had a major mistake, but he's still trying to find his way, unlike you, who left me with no way! You evil man-"

She never got to finish her sentence, for soon, she found her throat restrained by his strong hand.

"You, woman, need to learn your place. I was not about to sit down and watch him use you as a source of his own petty, selfish, alcoholic needs. If you sing for me, his debts will be paid in full. All will be taken care of. Refuse me, try my patience, and you and your family leave, without the girl. Do you understand?"

With a slowly and steady nod, Christina squeaked out a "yes", and he released her, leaving her gasping on the floor for air.

"You need not worry about Hammerstein. I will contact him and discuss the arrangements. Your stay here will be paid in full. No more debts. No more worries. Will you sing my final work for me?"

"Yes." Christina responded, no room for refusal. _**"And what am I to sing?"**_

" _ **One song composed by me…"**_ he seemed to calm down as he removed his work from the piano.

" _ **And then, we're free to leave?"**_

" _ **And will, of course, receive a princely fee…"**_ Erik answered as he stood in front of her, holding out the music for her to take. _**"Is it on with the show? Does she stay? Does she go?"**_

Christina's shaky hands reached out and grabbed the parchment. She felt numb as she heard his footsteps leave and she cried her heart out. This was not the loving man she knew so long ago. A man who had just threatened her daughter and her entire family. It was all on her. This was all her fault.

"He wasn't there! Insolence!" she heard the sound of Raoul's voice and the slam of a door.

"Who?" she looked up, immediately hiding the manuscript.

"Hammerstein! What the devil is going on in this place?" Raoul responded angrily as he opened a bottle of brandy, poured it into his glass, and sat down tiredly.

"Raoul…" Christina started, but stopped. Should she tell him about her encounter with Erik? No, she realized. It would only make him more agitated.

"What is it, Christina?" he spat. But then he stopped, realizing the tone of her voice was frightened and dreadful. He immediately put down his drink and gazed at his sister, concerned. "Christina?"

"Things have changed, Raoul." She added gloomily. Yes, they have, indeed.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3- Love Unrequited

Love Never Dies

* * *

 **Disclaimer- Nothing related to _LND_ belongs to me, but to Andrew Lloyd Webber. This idea came out of the blue from _PhantomFanGirl_ , and she enjoyed it just as much as I did. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 3- "Love Unrequited"

Meg sat on her bed, her blond curls falling into her face. She tried with all her might to remove them, but there they lay as strings of her broken heart. She had every right to be upset, considering the previous situations she and her mother faced.

She remembered the mannequin; the beautiful, silky, seductive mannequin which represented one of her dear friends so well. The way Erik tried to hide it, but Meg clearly saw it before she came in, rambling on about her success, hoping he'd seen her show. But his reply to her immediately showed he could care less about her performance.

" _Yes, of course. Whatever you feel is best."_

It was as if she were some bug he just couldn't seem to get rid of. Then her mother's words hit her again.

" _ **Can't you see that the master's at work?**_

 _ **Can't you see that his mind's somewhere else?**_

 _ **Can't you see that obviously, he's thinking of things more important than you?"**_

" _ **Our success, means not, I guess, compared to the things that the master must do!"**_ _she spat, whisking the curtain away to reveal the mannequin of his one focus, his desire._

" _Enough!" Erik screamed._

" _ **Christina!**_

 _ **Christina!"**_

" _ **Christina…"**_ _Meg whispered with a somber expression, and walked out from the office when her mother ordered her to leave so she can have a private conversation with Erik._

Why did it always have to come back to Christina? What could she possibly offer Erik that Meg herself couldn't give? She loved him more, she had been with him longer. Christina left him ten years ago. Left him all alone for the mob to find him and possibly kill him. It was all thanks to Meg and Madame Giry that he escaped to Calais and finally America. That he could start a new life with Meg, and forget all about Christina. But no. He just couldn't forget her from the life of him.

Meg pushed herself back on the bed, and finally let the tears fall. How could she not see how she felt? What part of her wasn't likable? She helped him achieve his dream of owning his own business by sleeping around with different men, who had goads of money and riches in store. He had never been in contact with any of them, but Meg had.

" _It seems you have an admirer. A certain Mr. Thompson."_

" _Is he important?"_

Meg already knew the answer to that when she met him at the bar, and they both shared one too many drinks before lying down in bed together. But even so, Meg wanted the mysterious Erik to lie beside her and make sweet, desperate love, not some old businessman.

Only two lines went through her mind as she removed herself from her bed to prepare for the next rehearsal.

" _ **And you'll stand there in the glow…**_

 _ **And perhaps at last he'll know…"**_

* * *

 **Please review! Sorry this chapter was so short! We're having a writer's block problem. Thanks again and see you all later.**


End file.
